Since His Death
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: "Dangerous! I don't care! I'm taking matters into my own hands! I'm going to catch that-that monster even if it KILLS me! ... Sorry Courtney, but I'm not going to stop. I know what I got myself into." "No, you don't, Gwen... You have no idea."
1. Remembering

A/N: Despite the fact that we all know I SHOULD be working on my other stories, I don't. Instead, I started a new one. But **I PROMISE that this will be done before the end of 2015 (and maybe even 2014!).** Because I already finished writing this story. Sort of. It was for literacy; we were supposed to write a mystery. Anyway, just recently I realized that after some tweaking and editing, it could sort of fit the characters of TD. Though the pairings and characters are a bit weird and OOC.

Oh, and, this has nothing to do with the story but I recently made a blog, which I would really appreciate you guys just going to look at it. The site is thethoughtsofadreamer. weebly. com

Disclaimer: Whoever owns Total Drama owns it. I don't.

Warning: There's no gore (I think) and if there is, there's very little. Because it was written for school, and my teacher said not to write too much gore. There's also (verbal) fighting, not really surprising "plot twists" and DEATH! As in character death! You have been warned!

* * *

Two days since Duncan's death.

Duncan Ian Etsiva, my older-by-5-months step-brother, was dead.

I sat on my bed, still disbelieving. He can't be dead. I just saw him two days ago. Two days ago, he was alive, and we were fighting over him burning my diary, with it ending in me storming up to my room and him going to a friend's house or something.

That was the last time I saw him. I could remember our fight, the last words he ever said to me, and the last words I ever said to him… If I close my eyes, I can remember that moment clearly, as if it has just happened...

"_You took my diary!" I stormed down the stairs, screaming at him._

"_Why're you asking me? I don't have it!"_

"_I KNOW you have it! Who else would?"_

"_Well, maybe I do have it. But it's not like I care! Having a diary is for sissys!"_

"_Take that back! You- you're such an idiot!"_

"_You're being a baby! Who cares about your stupid diary?!"_

"_You-you lazy good-for-nothing LOSER!"_

"_At least I have friends! You're just a weird, anti-social, FREAK!"_

"_I-I HATE YOU! Go die for all I care!" And the minute I said those words, everything was silent. I regretted them the instant they left my mouth. "I- I'm…"_

_He glared at me, hate, venom, but most of all hurt in his eyes. "You know what? Save it. Here's your stupid diary." He tossed the diary at me, stomped towards the door, opening it, before turning around. His teal eyes were softer this time, just like how it used to be when we were little and— "Just so you know, I don't hate you. Tell Mom that I'm going to Courtney's." And then he left._

And that was the last time I ever saw him.

And I never got to say that I'm sorry.

* * *

And please read and review and check out my blog! This story will get slightly more action-y drama-y! Thanks!


	2. The Case

A/N: Ok, well, umm… it's less than a month… but I updated it! Even though I should be updating my other stories… Sorry guys… :(

Disclaimer:

Warning: Character Death, OOC-ness (lots), terrible writing, pairings are weird, and _**OOC-ness!**_

* * *

Nine days since Duncan's death.

I cry myself to sleep every night for the past week until I realize that it would do nothing to bring Duncan back. So I get rid of my sadness and hold onto something else— anger. I harden my aching heart and realize that while I can't bring Duncan back, I can bring him justice. Duncan's murderer has still not been found and I am going to find him.

And I will find him.

And Duncan will get justice.

And so, I roughly wipe my face with my sleeve, heave myself out of bed and grab my phone, texting the one person who I know will help me: Courtney Rikollinen, my best friend and Duncan's girlfriend.

. . .

About 5 minutes after I texted Courtney, I hear my mom shout my name up the stairs.

"Gwen! Courtney's here!"

"Coming." I mumble more to myself then to her. _Already? Well, that certainly was fast._

"Gwen Veronica Etsiva! Come down right now! Courtney is waiting! She doesn't have all day!" Despite her harsh words, her voice cracks in several places, so instead of my usual snappy retort, I just rush on down the stairs, taking them two at a time. It's been hard after Dad left, and after Duncan died, it seems like Mom is losing it.

"I'm... _pant_... here…"

Mom nods, and tilts her head towards the living room, signaling that that's where Courtney's waiting. Then she walks out of the house, probably to the local bar again, where she'll most definitely come home at around midnight, as drunk as h*ll, and break down in the middle of the kitchen, sobbing. I stare after her for a moment, before heading towards the living room to talk to Courtney. Courtney sits on the old couch, staring at the wall, her dark, chesnuty hair limp and sad, onyx-colored eyes dull, wearing her traditional grey blouse and dark olive green capris. Her slender frame is hunched over, and she pulls her knees up to her chest, her long arms wrapped around them, fingers that are rubbed raw— it was nervous habit of hers, she would always rub her fingers when she was nervous— clasped tightly.

"Hey," I say, "I called you for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Courtney says with a faint smile, "You hardly talk to anyone anymore unless you have to."

I felt my cheeks heat up, realizing what she said was true. "Oh. Well, I asked you to come because I want you to help me find Duncan's murderer."

"Gwen," Courtney says in a voice that's probably supposed to be calming, "I know you're upset about your brother but why don't you leave this for the professionals? It's too dan_"

"Dangerous?!" My voice rises an octave, showing that I _am_ upset, which I hate, but I plow on anyway. "I don't care! The police aren't doing anything about it! They're doing nothing! Nothing! I'm sick and tired of waiting around doing while the police are doing what they're doing and that's nothing! I'm taking matters into my own hands! I'm going to catch that-that monster even if it _KILLS_ me!" I'm practically hysterical now and I regret saying that last part (because who in the world would help me now that I mentioned that they could be killed) but I can't help it. My cheeks are cherry-tomato red and a thin sheen of sweat coats my forehead. Tears threaten to leak out of my eyes and I quickly turn away before Courtney can see them. "Never mind," I say quietly and hopefully more calmly, "you can just go now."

"Gwen," Courtney sighs, "you know I won't let you get into this mess by yourself. I know I'm going to regret this but… I'll help you catch the murderer."

"Really?" I don't turn around, afraid that she'll laugh and tell me it's all a joke if I do.

"Really. After all, you're not the only one who lost someone they loved"

I turn around and stare at her. She gives me a shaky smile.

"Well," I say slowly, "let's get started."

* * *

R&R please! And if you'd like, check out my blog: thethoughtsofadreamer . weebly. com


End file.
